THUNDERA II
by JUANIS
Summary: LA CONTINUACION DE THUNDERA II, BUENO EN REALIDAD SON 5 SAGAS... SI ES QUE ALARIAN SE PONE LAS PILAS Y ME AYUDA A TERMINARLA nnU DEJEN REVIEWS


**La tarde iba cayendo en la comuna mutante. En casa de los Yoshi, los hijos de Piccolo y Luisa, junto con su tío Giovanni jugaban a "Pozo, Verdad o Atrevimiento"; quien peor lo estaba pasando era Oril, pues el chico no quería hablar de su vida privada con sus hermanos, los cuales le hacían preguntas con algo de malicia.**

**-Muy bien.- Dijo Cat-chan.- Te toca el turno, hermano.- Dijo mirando a Oril, quien se cruzo de brazos.- ¿Cuál de estas tres personas te da más miedo: Papá, Tito Donny o Krambler?**

**-Pasó de responder.- Oril se quito la toalla con la que se tapó para no pasar frío, dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo.**

**-Eso no vale.- Dijo Aarón.- Nunca contestas cuando se trata de algo personal.- Coge la toalla y la pone en el centro del corro, donde estaban las prendas de vestir de todos.**

**-No tengo porque responder; ese es el funcionamiento del juego.- Se acomoda su amada gorguera.**

**-¡Oíd!- Llamó Giovanni la atención de sus sobrinos.- Hablando de cosas verdes ¿Dónde esta Piccolo? ¿Creéis que fue a Thundera?**

**-¿¿Piccolo?- Preguntó Kiba.- ¿¿Estas hablando de mi padre?**

**-¡Del mismo!- Asintió el Namek adulto.**

**-Anda por Thundera.- Le informó Calixto, bebiendo un poco de su refresco.**

**-¡¡changos! Se le va a armar a la Fer.- Gio se frota el cuello con nerviosismo.- No quiero estar en su pellejo cuando la descubra.**

**-¡Snif! ¡Pobre de mi mami!- Dice Galatea, aguantando las ganas de llorar.- ¡Si a mi me grito feo solo por decir el nombre! ¿Que le va a hacer a ella?- Todos los enanos se miraron y comenzaron a llorar a moco tendido.**

**Splinter: No lloreis.- Empieza a consolar a sus hermanos.- Seguro que no pasa nada.**

**Oril: Seguro que destruira medio planeta para matar a Lion-o y, de paso, a todos los que se pongan delante suya.**

**Galatea y Aaron: ¡¡BUAAAAAAA!**

**Al Namek cambiante se le iluminan los ojos.**

**- Seguro que los Pluntorianos lo vitorean por eso.**

**Kiba: Chingada Madre!- Resoplo.- Me hubiera gusta estar allí.**

**Leonardo se acerca a su nieta y le da un suave capon: ¡Que bonita se oye mi´ja!**

**Kiba: nnUU Me la has pegado**

**Oril se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cambia de puesto con Orión.**

**Ori-chan: Como odio que me duela el cambio de personalidad.- Se masajea un poco las siens.- Me gustaba más cuando era mayor. Habia conseguido que no me doliera. Uyy! **

**Leonardo acariciando la cabeza de su nieto: Lamento oir eso, buscare algun medicamento que te pueda ayudar- Iba a continuar hablando cuando ve a su esposa (Ilssek) acercarse al grupo, su mirada denotaba preocupación**

**Ilssek: Ya me comunique a Thundera con Ingrid, me dice que no ha visto a Luisa desde que esta alla, parece ser que hay una revuelta y los miembros importantes de la OCI y sus asociados estan en cuarentena, se puede entrar mas no salir...**

**Leonardo: Quienes estan ahi?**

**Ilsse: Pues... Los emperadores del planeta Dierm, La reina Mara del planeta Gyrok y... -viendo mejor la notita- Un Lord Trackmen**

**Kiba: OO Track?- Me llevo las manos a la cabeza.- AAAAAHHHHH! YO ME VOY PARA ALLÁ DE INMEDIATO.- Me voy hasta el exterior.- Quien quiera venir conmigo que hable ahora o caye para siempre!**

**Ilssek y Leonardo toman a los niños y los meten a la aeronave intergalactica, y se elevan a toda velocidad al espacio**

**alarian se concentra y cambia de forma. Ya siendo un dragon sale de la orbita Terrestre y se pone al lado de la nave.**

**Illsek iba piloteando la nave a velocidad interestelar, en cuestion de segundos se observa un gigante de color bronce ¡Thundera! Tecleando unos botones, logra comunicarse con la radiofrecuencia thunderiana**

**Ilssek: Aqui piloto Ilssek Yoshi codigo 179382, reportando llegada civil mas ser drageniano llegando a la atmosfera thunderiana- al escuchar la llamada de aceptacion, se dirigieron a casa de Ingrid.**

**Al llegar Ingrid les recibio con una sonrisa en el rostro, era identica a su madre salvo que llevaba el cabello color miel hasta los hombros, al salir se topo con sus padres abrazandolos efusivamente, al soltarse se quedo mirando a todos los niños**

**Ingrid: Vaya vaya vaya! Asi que ustedes son el dolor de cabeza de mi hermana! -abrazandolos con fuerza- ¡Pero si estan hermosos!**

**Orión: ¿a quien a llamado, Señora, dolor de cabeza?- Pone morros.**

**Con ese gruñido, Alarian aterriza en las cercanias y vuelve a su estado normal. Nada más estar así, cambio a la forma Caballero de Dragones.**

**Alarian: ¿Donde esta Track... Digo... Lord?**

**Ingrid: ¡Wow! Creia que Luisa me cuenteaba con eso de la chica-dragon OO -despertando de su letargo- ¿Porque no mejor entramos y les cuento que pasa- Los padres asienten y entran con los chicos a la casa**

**Ingrid les sirvio galletas y leche a los niños y cafe a sus padres, se sento en la silla y dio un sorbo de cafe: Segun me a contado Ben, hay una amenaza con varios miembros reales de la OCI, todos ha estado vigilando y por eso han solicitado al equipo de elite de Luisa.**

**Leonardo: Si, pero esto esta generando un problema peor para ella, Piccolo ha venido hasta aqui -frotandose el cuello con nerviosismo- Y no le agrada para nada que Luisa este aqui, y menos a escondidas**

**Illsek: Hija, has sabido algo de tu hermana- Ingrid nego con la cabeza-**

**Volviendo la cara hacia los niños: Y aun nome cabe en la cabeza que ustedes sean mis sobrinos! JAJAJA Su madre me ha contado tantas cosas de ustedes! Que pena que no los haya conocido mucho antes**

**Oril (que vuelve a controlar el cuerpo): Pues no conoce nada de nosotros.**

**Oril cierra los ojos, extiende los brazos y los junta en su pecho. Casi al instante una aurea de energia lo rodea y su imagen empieza a desdoblarse. Cuando la luz se fue, los dos hermanos (Oril y Orión) tenian sus propios cuerpos y se miraban el uno al otro con cara de pocos amigos.**

**Ingrid: OOU**

**Ori-chan: ¿Para que me llamas?- Se cruza de brazos, encabronados.- Estaba durmiendo.- Le reprocha a su contraparte.**

**Oril: Nada! Nada!- Le da un capon.- No quieres ver a nuestra tía o que?- Se cruza de brazos igual que Orión.**

**alarian: No se pelen.- Los separa cuando se iban a enzarsar en una pelea.- ¿Que va a pensar Ingrid de vosotros?**

**Por unos instantes, ambas partes se miran, se sacan la lengua y miran hacia otro lado, dando por concluido su disputa.**

**Oril: Ya hablaremos luego.**

**Ingrid mira a sus padres: Vaya! Si que Luisa tiene una vida muy ocupada! Con el... ellos... tiene para estar atareada! -bebe un sorbo de cafe, en eso se oye la puerta abrirse y entra una figura de cabello atigrado**

**Bengali Suegros! Que alegria verlos por aqui! -mira a los niños- Wow! No me digan que ellos son los niños de Luisa! JAJAJAJA Por fin se me hizo conocerlos!**

**Orión: Y... ¿Este tío quien es?- Pregunto, dejandose la educacion perdida en otro sitio.**

**Oril: Me parece que es nuestro tío.- Lo mira de arriba abajo.- Pero parece uno de aqui.**

**Se sienta en la mesa observandolos a todos: Asi es chicos, soy su tío, su tío Bengalí y soy de un Thundercat de Thundera -levantandose va con su esposa abrazandola y besandola en los labios- y estoy casado con su tía- En eso se escuchan unos ruidos bajando por la escalera**

**Eran 5 niños thunderianos (3 niños y 2 niñas) entre los 15 y 8 años, algunos llevaban los rasgos de la madre con los ojos del padre y viceversa**

**Ben: hijos quiero presentarles a sus primos -los coloca cerca de ellos- De mayor a menor, Ella es Kala de 15, Niro de 13, Naloi de 9 y los gemelos Axia y Gera de 9 -todos los chicos saludaron con alegria**

**Splinter: ¡Encantados de conocerlos!**

**Galatea, Aarón y Cat-chan al unisono: ¡¡Buenos dias!**

**Oril y Orión: Que hayí!- Se miran un momento y miran hacia otro lado.**

**Aalrian: es un honor conocerlos.- Hace una reverencia.**

**Kala: La tia Luisa nos ha platicado mucho de ustedes -su sonrisa era suave y sus ojos azules contrastaban con el cabello castaño con manchas atigrada, haciendo sonrojar a Oril.**

**Oril, mirando hacia otro lado: No me mires así.- Se gira.- ¡Que yo ya tengo novia!.**

**Niro: Sip, y tambien cuenta que tu tienes poderes geniales -mirando a Alarian- ¿A ver cuando me enseñas tus poderes prima?**

**Aalrian: cuando seas un Dragen y puedes volar.**

**Niro se rio con ganas llevandose una mano a la cabeza, los gemelos menores miraban a sus primos trillizos, llevandose un niño a cada otro se los llevaron a la habitacion para jugar.**

**Naoli: ¿Y es tan bonita como yo?- dijo coquetamente una versión femenina de Bangali, mas sus ojos eramn mas claros.**

**Oril: Es cien veces más bonita que tú, g-a-t-a.- Dijo con algo de fastidio.**

**Naoli: Pues que buen gusto tienes!- Oril, puso los ojos al cielo fastidiado y cruzado de brazos se sienta a un lado de su abuelo, quien le da un suave capon en la cabeza.**

**Leonardo: ¡Oril! ¡No seas grosero! -mirando a su yerno- Bengali, has sabido algo de Luisa por casualidad**

**Ben: Lo unico que se es que esta en una batalla en estos momentos, todos los lideres interplanetarios estan en el palacio real siendo resguardado y... -llevandose una mano a la nuca- Sobre mi cuñado no lo hemos visto, tal vez no ha llegado aún.**

**Ben: Quizas deberia llevarlo a Palacio, ahi podra estar mas contactado con la OCI y podria comuncarse con Luisa -Leonardo asintiendo, se despide de Ilssek y le pide a Alarian que lo acompañe, pues sabia que si no lo hacia la jovencita entraria a al fuerza y solo causaria mas problemas.**

**Al llegar al Palacio, Leonardo sintio una oleada ya conocida, no habia cambiado nada la decoracion desde la ultima vez que vino, llegaron a una especie de sala de espera y tomo asiento junto con Alarian mientras Bengali iba a reportarse**

**Alarian: Sí ha llegado.- informa.- Solo que esta un poco liado buscando a alguien en particular.**

**Despues de tomar una nave thunderiana, Bengali, junto con Leonardo y Alarian llegaron al Palacio REal de Thundera, Al entrar a este, Leonaro d¡no pudo evitar cierta nostalgia por el lugar, no habia cambiado mucho en su decoración, era como si no se quiseiera borrar la presencia que una vez tuvieron ellos ahí, llegan hacia una sala de visitar, ahí Bengali les pidio que se quedaran a esperarle, mientras se reportaba.**

**Alarian: que poco me gusta los palacios.- Se levanta.- No me puedo estar sentada esperando. Tengo que moverme.**

**Leonardo: Yo tampoco, asi que busquemos a los objetos de nuestro afecto -caminando por varios pasillos, se toparon con una figura harto conocida para la chica.**

**Trackmen: ¡¡Amorcito! ¡Que bueno que has venido a por mi! -corre hacia ella para abrazarla, Leonardo ve con burla contenida a la parejita, la cual una de esta tenia una vena latiendole en la sien.**

**Alarian: Pero ¿ A TÍ QUIEN TE MANDA VENIR A ESTE PLANETA ALEJADO DE LA MANO DE KAMISAMA?- Le grito.- POR POCO ME MUERO DE UN INFARTO ¡¡¡¡IMBECIL!- Le pego un puñetazo en plena cara.**

**Trackme se toca su mejilla hinchadizima: Ay ay Cielito soy miembro de la OCI y bueno pues me quieren matar y pues.. -empieza a hacer pucheros- ¡Todo lo hago para ser digno de tu amor! BUAAAAA ToT**

**Se abraza a sus piernas, Leonardo ya no pudo mas y empieza a desternillarse de la risa, pero se detiene de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina de su nieta.**

**-¡EJEM!- Lo coge de la parte trasera de la camisa. Coge aire.- ¡¡¡¡PERO TÚ TE CREES QUE SOY CAPAZ DE QUERERTE SI SOLO ESTAS CUANDO TE INTERESA Y SOLO ME METES EN LIOS!.- Le iba a soltar otro golpe, pero se detuvo por la cara de pena que le puso el Lord.**

**-OO¡¡! ¡¿Papá!- Se queda mirando a su padre, quien forcejea con los guardias.**

**Piccolo mira un momento a su hija. Acto seguido, la dragen manda una serie de ataques seguidos a los guardias, quienes salen volando o corriendo, pidiendo ayuda.**

**Leonardo jalando a Alarian de la manga de su blusa: ¡Bonita la haz hecho niña! ¡Ahora tendremos a todo el sequito sobre nosotros! -Levanta a su yerno con brusquedad del brazo- ¡Ahora cierren la boca! ¡Que esto lo arreglare yo!**

**Piccolo: ¡¡¡TÚ!- Señala a Track.- ¡¡¡¡A tí te quería coger yo!**

**Alarian: ¡¿Por qué! OO **

**Piccolo. ¡¡PORQUE QUERIA ACOSTARSE CONTIGO SIN PERMISON EL MUY DEPRAVADO! –Coge a Trackmen de la perchera de la camisa, cuando la mano de su hija le detuvo-**

**Alarian: Dejale Papá-Piccolo suelta al chico- Que yo le pegaré mas tarde.- Al escuchar a su "prometida" Lord traga saliva y empeza a temblar de miedo.**

**Como si fuera una premonicion, llega una guardia enorme armados hasta los dientes, al llegar casi a la ninja tortuga, se detienen en el acto, por un momento blanden sus armas, pero despues las guardan y se retiran**

**Al mirar los 4 extrañados ven a un grupo de 8 miembros caminar, estaban sucios y maltrechos, algunos con enormes heridas pero no parecia importarles, en medio de los 7 hombres estaba una mujer de cabello negro y desordenado que le cubria el rostro manchado de sudor, lodo y sangre, conversaba con otra soldado y reian como si no sucediera la gran cosa, su cara a pesar de todo lucia... adorable**

**Alarian: ¡Oh oh!- mira a su padre, quien se encendio como las antorchas de puritita ira.**

**Piccolo, conservando la calma, mas todo su ira se resuma en una palabra: ¡¡LUISA!...**


End file.
